


Breakfast of Champions

by Different_shade (halfthedamage)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfthedamage/pseuds/Different_shade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast of Champions

**Author's Note:**

> "toast" prompt for fleurdeliser@lj

There are crumbs around Brendon’s mouth and Gerard has to close his eyes. When he opens them again a few seconds later the crumbs are still there and Brendon keeps eating his breakfast.

The diner they’re in is small, cramped and a little dingy but the food is decent and the waitress hasn’t stop the constant flow of coffee. But the crumbs...

The crumbs around Brendon’s mouth are still there and Gerard is having a hard time ignoring them. Or maybe it’s Brendon himself. Gerard has a hard time ignoring him too.

Brendon finishes his egg even licks his lips for good measure but the crumbs are still there. Gerard’s finger’s twitch and he just gives the fuck up.

He leans forward, elbows on the crack tabletop, “Brendon?”

Brendon looks up quickly from his plate, “Huh?”

“Come here,” Gerard says with a crook of his finger but instead of leaning forward Brendon gets up, slides in to booth with Gerard.

Gerard leans back to look at him, studying him silently. He brings his hand up cradling the side of Brendon’s neck, almost possessively. Then he sweeps his thumb across the corner of Brendon’s mouth catching the crumbs and proceeds to drag it across Brendon’s lower lip.

Brendon eyes go from completely blown to soft to dark in a matter of seconds. He doesn’t miss a beat when he flicks his tongue to lick the pad of Gerard thumb and wrap his lips around it sucking lightly. 

Gerard drops his hand and notices his breathing has pick up. He shifts in his seat but doesn’t look away from Brendon who has the nerve to look coy.

“Thanks,” Brendon says before returning to his seat across from Gerard.

“Welcome.”


End file.
